


Calculate

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-10
Updated: 2004-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has to do something. Set sometime after 'Covenant'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculate

## Calculate

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

Clark has one thousand one hundred and seventy two pictures of Lex Luthor. 

Most of them are from newspapers. Some of them aren't. Some of them could have only been taken by someone able to hover outside LexCorp tower without assistance. 

On odd-numbered days Clark takes those ones out - the rarer ones - and admires his own handiwork. 

He thinks Jimmy would probably be jealous. 

* * *

Clark has forty-eight tickets from events he attended with Lex. Not _with_ Lex per se, but they were in the same building for the same reason. 

His favourite is the ticket to the charity dinner where Lex's then girlfriend broke up with him a lot more publically than is usual. 

She'd looked _fantastic_ walking away. 

* * *

Clark has sixteen ticket stubs from movies he saw with Lex in Smallville. He's not too upset that there aren't more - Lex had always hated the idea in general, claiming that people usually spent more time watching him than the movie. 

Clark had teased and taunted him one evening, promising they could 'do covert'. 

When Lex had settled into the darkened theatre wearing jeans, a grey t-shirt and a beanie, he'd told Clark very sternly that he was never doing this again. 

Clark hadn't cared. Lex did a bad job of hiding his smiles when he was really happy. 

* * *

Clark has two journals that he keeps - one for all his interactions with Lex as Clark, and one for all his interactions with him as Superman. 

Where Lex is concerned it's becoming harder and harder to separate the two. When he opens his mouth Clark keeps wanting to talk like Superman and Superman keeps wanting to talk like Clark. If he can make notes, if he can just keep _track_ then he can plan out exactly what to say the next time he meets Lex as either incarnation. 

It never works. 

* * *

Clark has one purple shirt. 

He doesn't wear it often. 

* * *

Clark lies awake in bed sometimes, remembering a metal room. 

He'd told Lex he didn't trust him anymore but he'd known before, the first time, that Lex was lying when he'd promised he'd stop investigating. Clark could ignore the fact that he didn't mind until the _proof_ was right there. And Clark Kent had to be disgusted. That was who Clark Kent was. 

The fact that Lex no longer has any interest in him at all alters the balance of everything. There has to be that interest, that absolute fascination. 

Clark has to do something. 

Clark has to compensate. 

**~FINIS**


End file.
